1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly to a two-switch device for an electric nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric nail gun typically includes a trigger and a control circuit. The trigger can be actuated to activate the control circuit to generate an electrical control signal for performing a nail-driving operation.
However, the operation mode of the electric nail gun is based on the electrical control signal. To change between a signal shot mode and a continuous shooting mode, there is a need for providing a change-over switch, which leads easily to complication of the control circuit, an increase in the cost, and an electrical failure caused by the surrounding interference.